Seldarine
The Seldarine (Tel'Seldarine in the elvish language) is the name of the pantheon of the good and neutral elven gods in many campaign settings for the Dungeons & Dragons role-playing game. The name roughly translates as "the fellowship of brothers and sisters of the wood." The Seldarine are led by the greater deity Corellon Larethian. Their home plane is Arvandor (part of Arborea/Mount Olympus). The members of the Seldarine are: *Aerdrie Faenya—primary deity of the avariel. *Angharradh—Corellon's consort, second of the pantheon and primary deity of the moon elves (made up of the other goddesses Aerdrie Faenya, Hanali Selanil and Sehanine Moonbow). This composite goddess is exclusive to the Forgotten Realms campaign setting. *Corellon Larethian—"First of the Seldarine," leader of the pantheon and primary deity of the sun elves and star elves in the Forgotten Realms. *Deep Sashelas—primary deity of the aquatic elves. *Erevan Ilesere—trickster god. *Fenmarel Mestarine—primary deity of feral elves (and in Greyhawk, the grugach). *Gadhelyn—hero-god of independence, outlawry, feasting, and hunting. This deity is exclusive to the Greyhawk campaign setting. *Hanali Celanil—love goddess. *Labelas Enoreth—philosopher god. *Rillifane Rallathil—god of nature. *Sehanine Moonbow—death goddess and moon goddess (and patron goddess of moon elves in the Forgotten Realms). *Shevarash—a demipower, risen mortal and god of vengeance and retribution. This deity is exclusive to the Forgotten Realms. *Solonor Thelandira—god of hunting. *Ye'Cind—demigod of music and magical songs. This deity is exclusive to the Greyhawk campaign setting. Dragon magazine expanded the pantheon to include (though this expansion is not considered canon): *Araleth Letheranil—a demipower. *Alathrien Druanna—a demipower. *Darahl Firecloak—a demipower. *Kirith Sotheril—a lesser power. *Melira Taralen—a lesser power. *Naralis Analor—a lesser power. *Rellavar Danuvien—a lesser power, "The Frost Sprite King" and a lesser god of snow elves. *Sarula Iliene—a lesser power and patron deity of nixies. *Tethrin Veraldé—a lesser power. *Tarsellis Meunniduin—patron deity of the snow elves of Greyhawk & the snow elves of the High Ice region of the Anauroch in Faerun. Also called the "Lord of Mountains". Not truly part of the Seldarine but venerated by surface elves and associated with the Seldarine are: *Eilistraee—Corellon's daughter and patron deity of good drow elves (actually a member of the Dark Seldarine). Exclusive to the Forgotten Realms. *Khalreshaar—primary deity of half-elves and an elven aspect of Mielikki. Exclusive to the Forgotten Realms. *Trishina—consort of Deep Sashelas. *Zandilar the Dancer—a forgotten elven deity of the Yuirwood elves and now an aspect of the goddess Sharess. Exclusive to the Forgotten Realms. Some of the wild elves of the Forgotten Realms also venerate beast-totems known as Bear, Eagle, Raven, and Wolf, all aspects of Rillifane Rallathil. Dark Seldarine The Dark Seldarine is the name given to the fallen, evil deities of the subterreanean drow elves. They are not truly a pantheon in the same way the Seldarine are, though, as they do not co-operate. The Dark Seldarine are led by Lolth, whose power sometimes forces the others into obeying her. Their planes are various layers of the Abyss in 2nd Edition D&D and is the Demonweb Pits in the Third Edition cosmology. Including Lolth the Dark Seldarine are: *Eilistraee—Lolth's daughter and patron deity of good drow elves (more closely associated with the Seldarine). Exclusive to the Forgotten Realms. *Ghaunadaur—an elemental deity adopted into the drow pantheon. Exclusive to the Forgotten Realms. *Kiaransalee—patron deity of undead drow elves. *Lolth (once Araushnee of the Seldarine)—primary deity of the drow elves. *Selvetarm—Lolth's grandson and Champion. Exclusive to the Forgotten Realms. *Vhaeraun—Lolth's son and patron deity of disaffected male drow elves. *Zinzerena—a demipower of assassins killed and absorbed as an aspect of Lolth during the Forgotten Realms' Time of Troubles. See also *List of deities of Dungeons & Dragons *List of Forgotten Realms deities References *Boyd, Eric L. Demihuman Deities (TSR, 1998). *Boyd, Eric L, and Erik Mona. Faiths and Pantheons (Wizards of the Coast, 2002). *Gygax, Gary. Unearthed Arcana (TSR, 1985). *Holian, Gary, Erik Mona, Sean K Reynolds, and Frederick Weining. Living Greyhawk Gazetteer (Wizards of the Coast, 2000). *McComb, Colin. On Hallowed Ground (TSR, 1996). *Moore, Roger E, and Georgia Moore. "The Gods of the Elves." Dragon #60 (TSR, 1982). *Reimer, David S. "In the Frost and the Snow." Dragon #155 (TSR, 1990). Available online: http://www.mvn.net/jimnellen/greyhawk/Frost/snowelves.htm *Sargent, Carl. From the Ashes (TSR, 1992). *Sargent, Carl. Monster Mythology (TSR, 1992). Category:Pantheons Category:Fictional elves Category:Forgotten Realms deities Category:Greyhawk deities Category:Lists of fictional deities